Capricho De Los Dioses
by Kirito720
Summary: La batalla del Armagedón no solo causo la extinción de toda la vida, sino también, la liberación del Dios Izanagi, el cual fue encerrado por los Dioses Antiguos debido a su deseo de ser ellos quienes controlen los reinos. Este traerá de nuevo a sus hijos más prodigiosos los cuales tendrán que completar una serie de pruebas para poblar las nuevas tierras. summary completo dentro


**Hola gente ¿Cómo están? espero que bien. Este es mi primer fic en este fandom así que espero que les guste. Esta historia está basada en "la casa de mortal kombat" con sus obvias diferencias que pronto notaran en el contenido y más que todo en cómo se desarrolla la historia. Ahora, sin más que decir, comencemos**

 **Summary:** **Los** **dioses** **han** **sido crueles, observando la destrucción que causan los habitantes de los reinos sin mover un dedo. La batalla del Armagedón no solo causo la extinción de toda la vida, sino también, la liberación del Dios Izanagi, el creador del universo y del hombre el cual fue encerrado por los Dioses Antiguos debido a su deseo de ser ellos quienes controlen los reinos. A pesar de estar furioso con sus hijos, Izanagi se caracterizaba por ser alguien piadoso y de buen corazón y por ello decidió usar su poder para traer de vuelta a sus hijos más prodigiosos y ponerles una serie de pruebas para comprobar que eran dignos de poblar las nuevas tierras, sin embargo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad trataran de sacar provecho de la situación a menos que los defensores de la tierra se lo impidan. Primer fic en este fandom basado en "la casa de mortal kombat" parejas/futuro lemmon**

 **Ni Mortal Kombat ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Muerte. Nos podríamos preguntar ¿Qué es la muerte? Dependiendo de las creencias individuales de las personas se podría definir como un nuevo "comienzo" por así decirlo, donde la persona en cuestión abandona su cuerpo físico y purifica su alma la cual obtiene su merecido por todos los actos cometidos en vida, ya sean buenos o malos. Otras creencias dicen que la muerte es solo el final de un ciclo que pronto volverá a iniciarse debido a lo que algunos llaman "reencarnación" algunas religiones creen que el alma puede renacer en otro cuerpo después de la muerte del anterior. Como estas hay muchas más pero lo cierto es que nunca sabremos con exactitud lo que es la muerte o el acto de morir, lo único que se sabe con certeza es que la muerte es la perdida de la vida o más bien el final de ella…y eso es lo que abundaba ese día.

El valle estaba completamente inundado por los cadáveres de los desafortunados guerreros. De los más de doscientos peleadores que iniciaron la contienda apenas treinta de ellos aún seguían con vida, sin embargo, esto ya no era una batalla por el honor o para defender sus ideales, ni siquiera era por el poder que esa extraña llama ofrecía, no, esta batalla solo tenía un objetivo; destruir al oponente. Ya no había bien o mal ni blanco o negro solo muerte.

El maestro Bo' Rai Cho observaba con tristeza las acciones frente a él. Nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran de esta manera pero nada pudo hacer contra el deseo de los Dioses Antiguos. Muchas emociones empezaban a revolverse dentro del hombre, sin embargo, lo que más sentía en ese momento era enojo y tristeza, no por su inevitable muerte debido a una herida abierta sino por la muerte de muchos aliados y amigos.

Obviamente sentía furia y enojo hacia sus enemigos pero no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza por la situación. Girando la cabeza a la izquierda logro ver el inmóvil cuerpo de Reptile atravesado por una espada de hielo. Si bien Reptile y su gente se caracterizaban por ser seres fríos y calculadores siempre era triste la desaparición de una raza, más aun al ver al último de ellos morir.

Cerca del cuerpo del último Saurian se encontraba Kuai Liang, o lo que quedaba de él, siendo carbonizado por el fuego que lo cubría. Al parecer Sub Zero no pudo obtener su venganza contra el retornado Hanzo Hasashi, pero si su hermano, Bi-Han. Noob si pudo tener su tan esperada revancha contra el Shirai Ryu.

Un fuerte estruendo a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza lentamente y logro ver a Kenshi con una puñalada en el pecho tan profunda como la suya. Era demasiado, muchas muertes en un mismo día como para soportarlas, las peleas en la mitad de la pirámide aún continuaban al mismo tiempo que el derramamiento de sangre. Solo esperaba que, al final, tanta muerte y pelea sirva de algo.

 **En la pirámide**

Con un rugido inhumano el retornado volvió a lanzarse al ataque contra el enfurecido monje. Kung Lao bloqueo el puñetazo con su propio brazo antes de golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que el cuello del zombi se doblara en un ángulo de noventa grados. Antes de poder salir de su sorpresa, el cadáver lo golpeo con una poderosa patada al pecho que logro derribarlo mientras Liu Kang usaba sus ganchos para tratar de empalar al monje pero este los esquivo hábilmente, provocando que estos se clavaran en el suelo. Con firmeza, Kung Lao agarro las cadenas antes de tirar de ellas y recibir al zombi con una poderosa patada al abdomen, logrando sacárselo de encima y derribarlo. Con un rápido movimiento, Kung Lao se reincorporo y lanzo su sombrero a modo de cierra por el piso solo para ser esquivado hábilmente por el zombi, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y conecto una patada en la quijada del guerrero.

Decir que Kung Lao estaba molesto era decir poco, el monje fue forzado a ver como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, casi hermano, era traído de vuelta por el simple deseo de los Dioses Antiguos obedeciendo solo a su instinto primitivo y atacando a todo lo que se moviera, sea amigo o enemigo, y costándole la vida a varios de sus amigos y conocidos. Kung Lao estaba cansado, cansado de ver morir aliados, cansado de pelear, pero sobretodo cansado de presenciar las acciones egoístas que los Dioses podían lograr por mero capricho. Con un grito de guerra, el shaolin corrió hacia el cadáver mientras este imitaba su acción, comenzando un feroz intercambio de golpes al momento de encontrarse.

Si, Liu Kang había muerto, pero su cuerpo no perdió velocidad ni poder; todo lo contrario, parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que fue en vida. A Kung Lao le estaba costando trabajo seguir los movimientos del retornado hasta que, finalmente, el retornado le propino un brutal puñetazo que dejo algo aturdido al castaño cosa que el zombi aprovecho para usar sus cadenas y amarrarlas fuertemente alrededor del brazo del monje solo para tirar de ellas, atraerlo y propinarle un gancho que lo elevo varios metros.

El zombi volvió a tirar de la cadena haciendo que el monje vuelva a impactar en el suelo con fuerza. Antes de poder reincorporarse Liu Kang volvió a atacarlo con rapidez mas, Kung Lao fue rápido y utilizo su tele trasportación para posicionarse detrás del retornado, justo a tiempo para conectar un golpe en el rostro que volvió a romper el cuello del zombi y, así, reanudar el intercambio de golpes y, al mismo tiempo, replanteando el mismo problema: Liu Kang lanzaba rápidos y brutales golpes que Kung Lao apenas podía bloquear.

El shaolin ya no podía soportarlo más y ataco con toda la furia de su alma, llevando a su cuerpo a límites aun no explorados y obligando al retornado a retroceder lentamente que, al ver que poco a poco era superado, lanzo una patada al abdomen que el monje intercepto justo a tiempo antes de hundir su codo en la pierna del retornado, causando que la mitad del fémur sea visible a simple vista. Con una última patada a la pierna de apoyo, el retornado Kang cayó finalmente al suelo.

Kung Lao tomo su sombrero, dispuesto a terminar con lo último que quedaba de su hermano shaolin hasta que un par de abanicos volaron hacia su dirección, haciendo que este retroceda para esquivarlos.

-Alto-una voz inconfundible llamo su atención-no permitiré que lo ejecutes-interponiéndose entre el hombre y el cadáver

-Princesa Kitana-susurro el shaolin sorprendido pero su sorpresa fue reemplazada con preocupación al ver al cadáver intentar volver a reincorporarse-Muévase-dijo con más tono de orden que de sugerencia, sin embargo, la edeniana no se movió de su lugar-Sé cómo se siente, princesa, pero eso ya no es mi hermano, ya no es Liu Kang-

-Sé perfectamente que no está siendo consciente de sus actos pero aún hay esperanza para él-

Kung Lao no era ciego, sabía muy bien que el pacifico Liu Kang había conquistado el corazón de la mortífera princesa Kitana y viceversa, era algo de lo que ya todos estaban conscientes pero en este momento ese amor estaba cegando su juicio

-No es posible traer de nuevo a los fallecidos, princesa-

-Aún no-corrigió-pero cuando consiga ese poder, podre traerlo de nuevo junto con todos los que murieron anteriormente-dijo con una mirada fría poniéndose en posición de combate

-Eso está fuera de nuestros límites-respondió el monje imitando su acción-Esa clase de habilidades no son para humanos, tarkatanos o edenianos, son para seres de inmenso poder, Dioses-

-El título de "Dios" está muy sobrevalorado-escupió con furia-Raiden y Fujin, ambos son Dioses, como les llaman, y de seguro ambos están muertos, al igual que Argus-argumento la princesa

-Quizá, pero eso no es algo que podamos controlar-

-Tú no eres digno de portar ese poder-dijo con soberbia-Yo por otro lado seré capaz de dominarlo. Cuando mate a Shao Kahn y libere a Liu Kang de su condición me encargare de reconstruir Edenia. Con este poder, creare un ejército que libere las tierras sometidas por mi "padre" y las protejan para que estas cosas nunca vuelvan a…-las palabras murieron en su boca, no supo porque pero los gritos de protesta murieron en su garganta cuando un fuerte dolor en el abdomen la golpeo. Vio hacia abajo y encontró lo que parecía ser una pálida mano ensangrentada sosteniendo un trozo de carne palpitante.

Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia atrás, solo para ver el salvaje rostro de lo que alguna vez fue un pacífico monje. Lagrimas comenzaron a filtrarse de sus ojos.

La mano poco a poco se fue retirando, solo para dejar un enorme agujero en donde antes estaba el corazón de la edeniana, quien finalmente cayó de rodillas y rodo por las escaleras hasta quedar en la planta inferior de la pirámide.

Kung Lao había tenido suficiente, sin más que odio en su corazón, tomo su sombrero y lo lanzo hacia el cuerpo de su amigo, cortándolo en dos…

Bo Rai Cho pudo observar como su discípulo, o al menos su cuerpo, era cercenado completamente por Kung Lao quien, al igual que Liu Kang, fue su discípulo. Esta era otra de las cosas que entristecían al maestro borracho, que almas puras y llenas de bondad como la del shaolin sean contaminadas por la oscuridad del odio que trae la muerte de un ser querido.

Finalmente, el hombre soltó un suspiro al aire sintiendo como la vida lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo-Que los Dioses Antiguos te den fuerza…y…puedas encontrar la felicidad…en esta o en la próxima vida…adiós…Kung Lao-y con sus últimas palabras, cerro sus ojos por última vez

 **En otro lugar**

El intenso brillo lo obligo a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Su vista se paseó por todo a su alrededor sin embargo no sabría describir el lugar en donde se encontraba, es como si estuviera en el medio de la nada. No entendía que estaba pasando, estaba muy seguro de que había muerto en la batalla del Armagedón, Raiden trataba de entender que acababa de pasar hasta que un haz de luz a su lado llamo su atención.

Luego de unos segundos de ceguera, la luz fue revelando poco a poco el cuerpo de Fujin.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido

-Me temo que no lo sé-

-¿Raiden? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Lo último que recuerdo era mi combate contra el guerrero tarkatano, luego de eso…nada-

-Como me lo temía-murmuro Raiden para si-al parecer y aunque me cueste creerlo, parece que hemos muerto-

-Aun si eso fuera cierto, no responde al cómo estamos aquí ahora-

-Eso, es algo que responderé ahora que todos estamos todos reunidos-Una grave voz llamo la atención de ambas deidades, quienes vieron al frente y lograron observar cuatro haces de luz ubicarse delante de ellos. El primero de ellos revelo a un hombre de contextura robusta, vestido únicamente con unos pantalones color café junto con unas botas de combate y muñequeras en cada mano. A su lado parecía formarse el cuerpo de una mujer, su vestimenta era muy similar al de la princesa de Edenia con la diferencia de no tener un velo que cubra su rostro, sin mencionar el hecho de que la mujer parecía estar hecha completamente de agua.

El tercero de ellos parecía ser un hombre usando un hakama ninja similar al del Dios del trueno, sobre su pecho una armadura similar a la de los samurái

-¡¿Qué significa esto Raiden?!-rugió el hombre robusto con furia

-No hemos sido traídos aquí por mi mano-respondió tranquilamente

-¿Has sido tú, Fujin?-pregunto de manera tranquila la mujer

-Tampoco eh sido yo-

-Yo los eh traído hasta aquí-una nueva voz llamo la atención de las cinco deidades. Del último haz de luz emergió un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y piel pálida. Vestía un shihakusho blanco con bordes rojos y portaba una lanza totalmente plateada.

Tanto Fujin como las otras tres personas parecían sorprendidos al ver al hombre frente a ellos pero Raiden estaba desconcertado, pues nunca había visto al hombre antes, pero parecía ser tan poderoso como sabio

-¿Cómo es posible?-murmuro Fujin sin poder creer lo que veía

-Parecen sorprendido mas han sido ustedes y sus acciones la que causaron mi liberación-respondió el hombre con vos seria pero armoniosa-para responder a tu pregunta, Raiden, permíteme presentarme. Soy Izanagi el creador de la existencia y los reinos-

-Eso es imposible-murmuro-desde el inicio de la existencia los Dioses Antiguos fueron los que crearon y protegieron los reinos-

-Exacto, ellos estuvieron desde el inicio de la existencia, sin embargo, fui yo quien la creo. Necesitaba aliados capaces de ayudarme con la creación de los reinos y velara por mis hijos pero, lamentablemente, la codicia corrompió sus corazones. Conspiraron en mi contra y lograron encerrarme en una dimensión vacía, creada específicamente para mí-

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto con incredulidad girando hacia los cuatro dioses quienes permanecieron callados-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí ahora?-La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire, al parecer el recién aparecido Izanagi decidió mantenerse callado hasta que volvió a ordenar con voz llena de autoridad

-Explíquenle-

La orden fue simple pero nuevamente el lugar se vio sumido en el silencio hasta que finalmente el Dios del Viento rompió el mutismo

-Usamos todo nuestro poder para encerrarlo, creíamos que eso sería suficiente pero no fue así. Hubo un problema, cada vez que interveníamos en el dominio de los reinos el sello que lo aprisionaba se iba debilitando-

-Compartimos los mismos ideales pacíficos que nuestro padre pero no podíamos aceptar su forma de gobernar así que nos vimos obligados a buscar un representante para cada reino, ese fue el nacimiento de los Dioses Menores pero…eso no explica la condición en la que estamos, la creación de la pirámide no debería de haber debilitado el sello-termino de relatar esta vez la mujer

-En eso tienen razón, Fujin, Mizuki, lo que verdaderamente ayudo a liberarme fue esto-extendiendo su mano, Izanagi libero una intensa luz que cubrió a las deidades por completo

 **Antes**

Kung Lao dio un pequeño salto hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de la inerte princesa. Quitándose su sombrero, el monje procedió a cerrar los azules ojos que ahora se postraban sin vida y dedicando una última y rápida oración en nombre de la fallecida, Kung Lao retomo su camino hacia la cima. Tal vez el objetivo de la princesa no era egoísta, pero los medios que planeaba usar para ello estaban fuera de su control, solo esperaba que finalmente el alma de su amiga pueda descansar en paz junto a la de Liu Kang.

El monje continuo su camino por la montaña de cadáveres, empezando a sentir el calor de la llama quemarle el rostro. Estando a poco menos de seis metros de su objetivo, fue derribado por un sai que se incrusto profundamente en su hombro

-¿Estás perdido niño monje?-la inconfundible voz de la tarkatana llego hasta sus oídos, incitándolo a levantarse rápidamente sin quitarle la vista a su nueva contrincante-Es una pena que tu amigo acabara con mi hermana antes que yo, pero supongo que tu sangre será suficiente-

-no conseguirás ni una gota-

Ambos guerreros acortaron la distancia que los separaban muy rápidamente. Mileena dio comienzo a la contienda con una patada voladora a la altura del abdomen que término por sacarle el aire a su contrincante; sin embargo, Kun Lao fue capaz reaccionar justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada a la cara proporcionada por la tarkatana y, aprovechando la guardia totalmente expuesta de su contrincante, el monje fue capaz de contraatacar con un gancho en la mandíbula seguido de un golpe con la palma que termino por aturdir a Mileena, dándole el tiempo necesario para derribarla de una patada baja.

-Esto no es necesario, Mileena-dijo Kung Lao sin bajar la guardia

-Oh, al contrario, es muy necesario-respondió antes de trasportarse justo frente al monje quien bloqueo las patadas de la tarkatana con sus brazos, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos

-Tú y yo…-señalo la mujer con ojos de dragón. Kung Lao podría haber jurado ver como la lengua de la tarkatana se arremolinaba detrás de su velo, dando una visión bastante escalofriante-…somos más parecidos de lo que piensas-

-No sé de qué hablas-contesto antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque contra la clon de Kitana. Kung Lao intento golpearla en el rostro pero esta simplemente esquivo el golpe antes de agarrar firmemente su brazo con el propio, atrapando al shaolin con ella

-Sí que lo sabes-Mileena tomo su sai en un intento por empalar la cabeza del monje pero este tuvo los reflejos necesarios como para parar su mano a solo centímetros de su cabeza-¡Ambos fuimos obligados a permanecer en las sombras de alguien muy inferior a nosotros, solo porque alguien lo quiso así!

-¡Liu Kang nunca fue inferior! ¡Crecimos juntos y entrenamos a la par, nuestras habilidades estaban totalmente igualadas!-

-Y aun así permitiste que te arrebataran el título de campeón de Mortal Kombat ¿no?-

De una patada en el estomagó el monje fue capaz de quitarse a la tarkatana de encima dándole el tiempo necesario para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo que Mileena detuvo con algo de dificultad. Ante esto, Kung Lao procedió a conectar un terrible puñetazo en el abdomen que, por la fuerza del golpe, seguro termino por romper una o más costillas.

Con la tarkatana aturdida y la balanza a su favor, el monje dio un rápido giro y termino la contienda con una patada a la mandíbula la cual termino por enviar a Mileena al borde de la pirámide.

-Eso no fue mi elección-

Kung Lao tomo su sombrero, listo para acabar con Mileena ahí mismo mas, sin embargo, algo detuvo su mano. No supo si era por la cantidad de asesinatos indiscriminados cometidos por él o por alguna otra fuerza externa que se lo impedía pero el hecho era el mismo: no podía quitarle la vida a la tarkatana.

Y se quedó ahí, paralizado, pensando en lo que hacía o mejor dicho no hacía en ese momento, sin entender el porqué de la situación

-Mátala-

Una familiar e inconfundible voz llego hasta sus sentidos, haciéndolo reaccionar y salir de su estupor. Al girar pudo ver a su enemigo por completo. Shao Kahn lo veía con superioridad, cargando su martillo ensangrentado sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa que demostraba más placer que repudio por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Acabala-comento de nuevo-no necesitare algo tan débil como ella cuando todo el poder sea mío, eres libre de eliminarla

El monje tomo con fuerza su sombrero antes de arrojarlo con furia hacia el emperador de Edenia, el cual no espero esta repentina acción, y fue herido con un corte en la mejilla, mas solo fue una herida superficial.

Rápidamente el monje se acercó hacia él, iniciando la contienda con una patada en salto que Shao Kahn bloqueo con ambas manos antes de lanzar un gancho que fue hábilmente esquivado por el monje; sin embargo, el emperador era mucho más rápido de lo que aparentaba y logro lanzar otro golpe que conecto en el rostro del shaolin, seguido de otro puñetazo al abdomen. Shao Kahn aprovecho la oportunidad y derribo al monje, cargando contra él.

-Veo que alcance una fibra sensible ¿No, shaolin?-se burlaba mientras materializaba su gran martillo en sus manos. Riendo con sorna el emperador dio un salto, tratando de aplastar al monje con el gran martillo que termino cegando muchísimas vidas en sus manos.

Al ver esto, Kung Lao se trasporto detrás del emperador; dándole la oportunidad para utilizar ambas piernas y patearlo en la espalda.

Sin perder el tiempo el monje comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Finalmente, luego de una corta corrida, el monje logro llegar a la cima, empezando a sentir como el poder de la salvaguarda le quemaba el cuerpo a la distancia.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Si lo conseguía todo habría acabado; la carnicería terminaría de una vez por todas, mas, algo extraño sucedió en ese entonces. Kung Lao no podía explicar tan bien la situación, de repente, sus fuerzas se vieron desvanecidas de su cuerpo, su visión comenzó a nublarse y sus piernas comenzaron a tambalear hasta finalmente caer arrodillado. Vio hacia abajo, divisando una lanza de luz verde que atravesaba su pecho. Finalmente el monje cayó al suelo.

Shao Kahn sonrió de manera cansada, dio un suspiro al aire y comenzó a caminar hacia la llama. No sabía si era causado por su extraño sentido del humor, por la gracia que le causaba o por la locura creciente en su interior, pero ante esto el emperador comenzó a reír de manera lunática. Su risa comenzó a expandirse por todo el árido valle, informando a los pocos sobrevivientes que la batalla había terminado.

-¡No!-

-¡No puede estar pasando!-

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!-

-¡Silencio!-rugió el emperador, acallando todos los gritos de protesta-Gracias a este poder me volveré invencible, nada me impedirá conquistar los diferentes reinos ni siquiera los Dioses Antiguos-se regocijo ante ellos, disfrutando del temor infundado en los guerreros-Ustedes, kombatientes, son libres de decidir; me ayudan en mi causa o perecen enfrentándose a ella-los supervivientes permanecieron estoicos ante estas palabras. Nadie quería seguir las órdenes de Shao Kahn, ya sea por un motivo u otro pero ¿Qué salida había ante esto? Kahn era muy difícil de derrotar, más aun con el poder de la salvaguarda respaldándolo.

-Prefiero caer junto a mis ideales…a vivir sin ellos-

El emperador vio hacia abajo ligeramente sorprendido mientras el guerrero Shaolin agarraba con fuerza su pierna, llegando a agrietar la armadura que cubría la zona por la fuerza ejercida.

-Eres bastante resistente, shaolin-rio Kahn mientras tomaba al monje del antebrazo y lo ponía a su altura-pero tu vida acaba hoy-con un último cabezazo el emperador envió al shaolin hasta el borde de la pirámide, agrietando los ladrillos bajo su cuerpo debido al impacto, mas grande fue la sorpresa al ver que el monje se reincorporaba rápidamente.

Kahn no lograba entender la situación, sino hasta ver que la herida en el torso del shaolin comenzaba a cicatrizar; entonces todo tuvo sentido.

-¡MALDITO SHAOLIN!-

Ambos guerreros corrieron hacia el otro. Kung Lao inicio la pelea con un golpe al torso del emperador. Este traro de contra atacar con un gancho a la mandíbula pero fue bloqueado por el brazo del shaolin, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y conecto un gancho igual de fuerte en el rostro del emperador.

El monje volvió a la carga con una patada giratoria a la altura de la cabeza que Shao Kahn esquivo alejándose unos centímetros antes de arremeter contra el monje, recibiendo una brutal patada en la mandíbula como obsequio.

El emperador estaba comenzando a cansarse, con un movimiento de manos, materializo su martillo listo para aplastar al guerrero sin contar que este esquivara el golpe trasportándose detrás de él, sin embargo, Shao Kahn ya conocía perfectamente ese truco y rápida mente giro para tomar del cuello al shaolin sin contar que este escapara utilizando sus piernas para patear al hombre en el rostro y, al mismo tiempo, hacerlo retroceder unos pasos.

Shao Kahn respiro pesadamente viendo a su enemigo. No estaba del todo seguro pero si su teoría era cierta su nueva ambición solo sería eso, una ambición a menos que elimine al shaolin ahí mismo.

El sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba su propia sangre; prueba de que el monje era bastante habilidoso en combate pero eso no lo detendría, no a él.

Con un grito de furia los puños del emperador fueron recubiertos por las llamas de Blaze al igual que los puños del shaolin y, con un aullido de guerra, ambos hombres corrieron hacia su oponente, cargando en sus mentes lo que seguro sería la última batalla para uno de ellos.

Chocaron sus puños en el centro de la pirámide, liberando una concentración de energía y llamas durante el impacto mas ninguno de los dos quería ceder, pues eso significaría la derrota.

Las llamas seguían arremolinándose a su alrededor, comenzando a calcinar los ladrillos y el aire que los rodeaba, creciendo al mismo tiempo la energía que liberaban. Finalmente una explosión de poder se originó entre ambos combatientes cegando sus vidas junto a la de los pocos supervivientes de la batalla…

La luz desapareció, devolviéndole la vista a las deidades. Si lo que decía el creador era cierto, habían logrado acabar con muchas más vidas de lo que era previsto, incluso quebrando la estabilidad de los reinos.

-¿Ven lo que han logrado con su egoísmo?-Izanagi pregunto-en consecuencia a estos eventos miles de inocentes han sido asesinados al igual que cientos de kombatientes con mucho potencial y un gran destino sin poder completar-

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-pregunto de manera derrotada el Dios de La Tierra

-Ustedes recibirán un castigo apropiado, el cual se les informara más tarde. En cuanto a ti Raiden, quedas destituido como Dios protector de la tierra y permanecerás aquí junto con él-

Izanagi libero su poder y en un haz de luz comenzó a materializarse el cuerpo inconsciente de Shinnok

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo soy el encargado de velar por la seguridad de la tierra! ¡¿A qué se debe esta decisión?!-

-Debido a tus acciones; trajiste a la vida a tu antiguo discípulo, solo para usarlo como un arma sin consciencia acabando con la vida de personas inocentes solo porque "creías" que serían una amenaza. Seriamente, Raiden, tu actitud me ha decepcionado-

-¡Lo que hice fue por la seguridad de la tierra!-

El hombre solo negó con la cabeza, totalmente en desacuerdo con el Dios del Trueno

-Desde ahora la Tierra, junto con los otros reinos, estarán a mi cuidado. En cuanto a ti, estarás suspendido de tu cargo hasta que yo lo considere necesario-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!-

-Es exactamente lo que haré, aunque te alegrara saber que protegí a las aldeas y pueblos cercanos de su destrucción. También traeré de vuelta a aquel valiente guerrero que dio su vida por la protección de los reinos-

-¿Kung Lao? Es apenas un principiante, tiene talento y ha demostrado ser un buen guerrero pero no es digno de ese honor-

-Eso es lo que tú y aquellos maestros decidieron, pero aunque no lo vean, él es el hombre que me ayudara a encontrar la paz-

 **En otro lugar**

La oscuridad lo había cegado completamente, dejándolo totalmente a merced de sus pensamientos. Realmente le daba curiosidad el poder pensar y ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba pero calculaba que podía ser "normal" este tipo de escenarios y que ahora su alma encontraría el descanso eterno junto con los demás caídos en batalla. Aun con todo esto y teniendo en cuenta que su batalla había terminado, el monje se sentía un poco vacío. Tantas cosas por terminar y tantas cosas sin ser empezadas; le hubiera gustado poder darle un entierro apropiado a su amigo, le hubiera gustado poder guiar a las nuevas generaciones en la academia, le hubiera gustado poder encontrar una mujer humilde con la cual establecerse y así educar a los hijos que no tendría. Le habría gustado hacer muchas cosas pero valió la pena, estaba seguro de que su sacrificio evitaría la conquista de Shao Kahn.

Finalmente parecía que el momento había llegado; una luz a la distancia comenzaba a expandirse más y más, cegándolo por completo y preparándose con una sonrisa para el descanso que su alma merecía.

La luz se desvaneció y lo que vio rompió con todos su planes de descanso.

Se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de una gran mesa; viendo a su alrededor pudo deducir que se encontraba en una especie de casa o salón. La sala era bastante amplia, hecha totalmente de madera; las paredes estaban recubiertas por adornos de estilo oriental como vasijas, jarrones, estantes con armaduras, etc.

Frente a él se encontraban un sin número de kombatientes de ambos bandos, al parecer en la misma situación que él.

-Bienvenidos kombatientes-una voz llamo su atención, logrando ver a un hombre de larga cabellera frente a ellos-Sé que cargan con muchas preguntas y son totalmente libres de compartirlas-

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora amigos, espero su opinión en cuanto a la historia; las críticas contractivas son bien recibidas al igual que las recomendaciones e ideas que quieran aportar.**

 **Como ven me he centrado más en Kung Lao debido a que es mi personaje favorito pero esto no quiere decir que le reste importancia a otros personajes de la franquicia como Scorpion o Sub Zero ya que tengo algo muy bueno planeado para ellos al igual que otros personajes. También tratare de conectar esto de la mejor forma posible para darle una entrada a Mortal Kombat X pero eso ya es otra historia para un futuro. Bueno, eso sería todo, ojala les haya gustado y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
